A Step Too Far
by Wanderer D
Summary: In response to Toki Chan's challenge, here's a songfic with a digi-pair


This is in response -late as always- to Toki-Chan's challenge,  
I've always thought there was more to Wizardmon's friendship than  
a simple debt, so here's a small songfic with a slightly modified  
version of Elton John's 'A Step Too Far' If you have it, hear it  
while reading! ^_^  
  
As always, standard disclaimers apply.  
  
-Wanderer D  
  
*Wizardmon Sings*  
  
"It's so strange she doesn't show me,"  
  
Wizardmon and Gatomon are seating infront of a campfire, looking  
pensive into the dancing flames.  
  
"more affection than she needs"  
  
Flashback of Gatomon giving Wizardmon a bowl with water, but then  
acting a little more defensive when he thanks her.  
  
"Almost formal, too respectful,"  
  
Gatomon remaining aloof as they walk, and pretending that she doesn't  
see Wizardmon giving her esporadic looks.  
  
"never takes romantic leads"  
  
Another Flashback of Wizardmon giving -with a sweeping wave of his  
arms- a flower to Gatomon, who takes it, then forgets about it almost  
intentionally.  
  
"There are times when I imagine,"  
  
Again, Wizardmon looking at Gatomon for a second then turning away...  
  
"I'm not always on his mind"  
  
... and missing a look from Gatomon, who almost unintentionaly, tries  
to find his eyes.  
  
"He's not thinking what I'm thinking"  
  
Both look away from each other, and look a little depressed at their  
sorroundings, but missing the other's need.  
  
"always half a step behind"  
  
Gatomon tries to say something, but notices Wizardmon is asleep.  
  
"Always half a step behind..."  
  
Wizardmon, laying on his side and still awake, looks at the small white  
flower he had given Gatomon earlier, twirling it with his fingers.  
  
*Gatomon Sings*  
  
"I'm in every kind of trouble,"  
  
Flashback of Gatomon walking up to him and telling him something.  
  
"can't you tell, just look at me"  
  
Wizardmon notices some scars that are barely healed, but is turned away  
by Gatomon who snaps at him.  
  
"Half ecstatic, half dejected,"  
  
Giving her back to a slightly worried Wizardmon, Gatomon smiles to herself,  
discovering that someone does care.  
  
"all in all I'm all at sea"  
  
Gatomon remembers Myotismon's orders and parts with Wizardmon to find more  
Digimon.  
  
"Easy turns I thought I wanted,"  
  
Gatomon is now facing Kari, who turned to look at her at the moment she  
was about to strike.  
  
"fill me now with chilling dread"  
  
Gatomon is standing in the building in front Kari's apartment considering  
her next move.  
  
"You can never know the chaos,"  
  
Gatomon takes a look at her scarred paw, then turns around suddenly,  
discovering Wizardmon behind her.  
  
"of a life turned on it's head"  
  
Gatomon snaps at him, but becomes quiet when he sais something.  
  
"Of a life turned on it's head"  
  
Flashback of Gatomon telling Wizardmon by the fire that she was looking  
for someone important.  
  
*Both Sing*  
  
"I am certain that I love him/her,"  
  
Wizardmon being batted away by Myotismon.  
  
"but a love can be misplaced,"  
  
Gatomon shouting Wizardmon's name as Myotismon's bats take her away,  
then remembering that she has to protect the 8th Digidestined.  
  
"have I compromised my people,"  
  
Gatomon looking away from yet another kid and shaking her head.  
  
"in my passion and my haste,"  
  
Wizardmon being picked up by T.K. and Joe.  
  
*Wizardmon Sings*  
  
"I could be her life companion,"  
  
Matt's father running with Wizardmon on his back, the later frantic  
about finding Gatomon.  
  
"anywhere but where we are,"  
  
Wizardmon sunning up the stairs to shoot Myotismon away.  
  
"am I leader or am I traitor,"  
  
Berely concious, he notices Myotismon's final attack on Gatomon.  
  
*Gatomon* "did I take a step too far?"  
  
Hugs Kari close, and closes her eyes, then opens them in shock.  
  
*Wizardmon* "Did I take a step too far?"  
  
Wizardmon is stopping the blast with his body, then falls, spent, to  
the ground.  
  
Gatomon runs towards Wizardmon as the chorus continues in the background.  
  
"Wizardmon don't leave me!"  
  
"Thank you Gatomon..." There was so much more to tell her, but the warm  
darkness beconed. "I..."  
  
"Wizardmon? WIZARDMON!"  
  
Fin 


End file.
